Ben Reilly (Ultimate Marvel Movies)
Ben Reiley is one of the deuteragonists of the Ultimate Marvel Movies. He is the younger brother/clone of Peter Parker and youngest of the clones. He is played by Freddie Highmore. Appearance He is a Caucasian male with light blue eyes, brown hair, long-sleeved white undershirt, a blue t-shirt over it, tan pants, and black shoes. His costume is the redesign Spider-Man suit that his comic book counterpart wore on Earth-94. Personality Like his brother Peter Parker, Ben Reilly has a good sense of humor, pure good heart, and is cheerful all of the time. This personality caused him to be liked by a few people and getting a few friends. Heck, he even defends people from bullies and would help married women with their cheating husbands. He also has a strong hatred of traitors. Origins In his dimension, he was bitten on the hand by a radioactive spider and start developing spider-like powers. However, he lost his family and was taken to a foster home. He became a superhero named Scarlet Spider and got a few teams to help him out but when he returned from journey in the spider verse, he was cheated on, betrayed, and disowned by his so-called friends and family who blamed him for every bad thing that happened. They even replaced him with his rival Tyrone King a.k.a. the Prowler, who is the opposite of him. Saddened and heartbroken by this, he goes into hiding and stops hanging out with people but he is comforted by his friend Danielle Cold, who had a crush on him. He moved in with her and they were happy with each other but one day in a alley, Tyrone shot and killed her and claimed she was a supervillain. However, Ben is devastated by this and runs away again. He attended her funeral and visited the grave every day. One day, he is shocked that he has been framed for her death and all the other heroes would believe that he was a murderer. He went into hiding and never made any contact with anyone. For a lot of months, he suffers from loneliness and wishes to clear his name. However, he is visited by a sympathetic Diana Cold, Danielle's sister who believes he's innocent. She comforts him but they keep getting notes from the other heroes who want Ben to turn himself in. Ben doesn't usually reply to them but he keeps on claiming his innocence until they go too far by claiming they had enough of attempting to save him from himself and revealed they captured Diana Cold. Angered at them and realizing they are no longer heroes, he dons his costume and goes to save her. At the hideout, he finds Diana tied up and he manages to untie her but she is too late to warn him that it's a trap and he gets surrounded by them. He is left unmasked to the world and the leader Warhawk prepares to publicly execute him but Ben first confesses that despite what people would believe, he still cared about Danielle and would never hurt her while claiming if he did then he would want his death to be painful. This confession causes a few people to pray for him to be spared and believe that he is innocent but Warhawk refuses to believe him and claims he wasn't there when they needed him. However, Ben tearfully confesses he wanted to go back in time and save people from dying while also now wanting to be killed for not saving those people and he then sheds some tears because he knows what it's like to lose someone. Touched and saddened by this, the audience realize he's innocent because a little girl came to him and announced that he was telling the truth but the other heroes still don't believe him and hope he dies a painful and slow death only to receive booing from the crowd and are called traitors. When a little girl opens Ben's memory, they are saddened to see him being betrayed by those he cared about and are shocked that Tyrone was the murderer. Angered by this, they help release Ben and demand Tyrone's punishment while the other heroes feel remorseful for believing such a lie and angrily banish Team Prowler for their betrayal. However, he finally reveals his true nature by revealing he is causing a machine to make several disasters, revealing himself as also a terrorist. However, Ben starts fighting him and they have a battle to the death. Tyrone manages to start hurting him but Ben stabs him in self-defense. A mortally wounded Tyrone loses his balance and falls into the misty boiling river below. A wounded Ben is being taken care of by Diana but a meteor shower starts destroying their city and Ben is disappearing into dust. He thanks Diana for her help before finally disappearing and his soul is teleported to Earth 1. Fantastic Spider-Man (2017 show) At the end of season 2, his soul is the light blue one that is seen among the other souls that will be used to clone Spider-Man. In episode 1 of season 3, Peter Parker goes back to being Spider-Man and infiltrates the Jackal's lair. After defeating him, bacta-tanks start flashing and break. Ben Reilly is the first one introduced and meets Peter on good terms. They also meet Ben's twin sister Peni Parker but they encounter other clones. In episode 2 of season 3, the two clones Kaine and Jessica sees the two as threats and tries to hurt them but Hobart Brown manages to give the heroes enough time to escape with Ollie Osnick. When the heroes try to leave the lab, they see the Superior Spider and he is holding a tied up Scarlet Witch and Silk hostage. He then demands to have the Power Stone but Miles saves the heroes and they rescue the hostages. They then escape the facility and go to Spider-Punk's apartment. Spider-Punk returns and they have a family reunion but Superior Spider attacks them and reveals himself as an alternate counterpart that brings fear to people who hears his name and had destroyed people that believed in heroism and responsibility. He then reveals his plan to be the only Spider-Man in the universe and to take over it. Once he leaves, the heroes vow to stop him. For the rest of the series, Ben is usually hanging out with the Spider Family and lives with his twin sister Peni Parker in a hotel room that has bedrooms. He also joins them on missions. After Superior Spider is defeated and destroyed, Ben is one of the heroes that see Peter go into the spider force and await his return. In season 4, he is one of the heroes taking Spider-Man's place but during a battle, he becomes excited when Peter returns and saves the day. He also helps the heroes fight a new Hydra and defeat the Commander, who goes missing when the laser destroys the facility. Ultimate Spider-Man (2018) Ben appears joining Peter's hero group to take down the Goblin once and for all. He helps them take down a few enemies and took pleasure in taking down Flash Thompson, who they pushed off a cliff where falls scareaming. They finally start fighting Norman Osborn but their enemy becomes a muscular goblin-headed man and manages to take down the others. However, Peter manages to defeat the Goblin and kills him in self-defense as Ben and the others cheer for their friend. When Peter reveals his identity to the world, Ben and Peni chuckle at this and thinks that was silly of him. Avengers: Ultimate War (2019) Ben appears in his home sleeping but his spider sense triggers and watches the news about the invasion. He then gets call from Peter to help out. Ben then gets into his costume and joins the fight. During the fight, he is outnumbered by some enemies but is saved by Danny Phantom, who decided to help out. They then go to Wakanda to be part of the hero society to stop Thanos. In Wakanda, Ben reunites with his friends and prepares for battle. When Thor, Jane, and Beta Ray Bill arrive during battle, he is one of the heroes cheering them on as they help out. When Thanos arrives, Ben tries to help fight him but gets incapacitated by him. However, he is recovered when Peter uses the gauntlet to revive the casualties and has Thanos and the evil army destroyed once and for all. Ben is also seen defending Peter when Ross threatens but cheers when Banner punches Ross and then cheers even more when they congratulate Peter for saving the universe. In the end, Ben attends Tony and Pepper's wedding and cheer for them. He also hangs out with Silk. Friends *The Avengers (mostly his brother Peter Parker). Enemies *Supervillains. *Bullies. *Cheating husbands. *Thanos Trivia *Him and Peter are two of the most favorite Ultimate Marvel Movies superheroes of all time alongside Wolverine and some other main protagonists. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes